


By the Riverbank

by Anonymous



Series: Femslash (Friday) [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem!Ori - Freeform, Femslash Friday, Genderbending, Thorin is an old pervert, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, all a little tame though really, fem!Gimli, fem!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a part 2 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Femslash_Friday/works/860963">Moonlit Lake</a>. and it's not midnight yet, so it counts as firday!!</p>
<p>Thorin growled, from deep within her chest, upon which rested the curious head of a young ginger dwarfess. She clenched her fingers rhythmically, tightening and pulling the curls, then releasing them, a movement echoed alternately by her other hand on another eager head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Riverbank

**Author's Note:**

> what happened was i bought alcohol, had about one half glass and went to sleep and had this _amazing idea_ and now wrote down what i can remember. so there. i'm a genius.

[By the Riverbank](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/54694751455/by-the-riverbank-thorin-ori-gimli-warnings-in-tags)

 

Thorin growled, from deep within her chest, upon which rested the curious head of a young ginger dwarfess. She clenched her fingers rhythmically, tightening and pulling the curls, then releasing them, a movement echoed alternately by her other hand on another eager head.

While lips sought her nipple and nibbled in the need of doing something, anything to participate in this love affair, Thorin grabbed the head betwixt her thighs and pressed it closer, undulating into the moist eager heat of a needy mouth, spreading her thighs wider and shoving herself deeper, deeper-

 

Thorin grabbed the young lass by her hair and pulled her up, so that she straddled her chest. Gimli still caught in her embrace, Thorin manoeuvred her arm around so that she could reach the trembling thighs, and pulled Ori so close her crotch nearly nestled on her beard.

The King licked her lips, the tip titillating the dangling little darling, and inhaled obscenely. Ori whimpered, arms taut and hands flat against the wall, as one large hand scratched her pubis and the other gripped hr buttock firmly. Gimli decided to join, trailing her fingers up a shaking thigh and settling on the most intimate area, just nearby, barely touching but promising so much.

Smearing her fingers with the leaking fluids, she trailed them down Gimli’s back and rubbed her anus insistently, not releasing her hold on Ori nor removing her curious nose from its quest.>

She still smellt like the river and the rocks, they both did, and Thorin's ministrations grew relentless as her mind recalled their naked flesh in the moonlight, glistening with drops and little gems in their skin, the jewlery rigning like little bells as they ran and splashed and frolicked while she, their King, knelt in shrubbery with mud caking her royal silks-

**Author's Note:**

> is this really happening? is thorin just dreaming? or has she taken the two little dwaflings and had some fun?  
> please, feel free to kudos or comment.


End file.
